Hit the Floor
by WalkeroftheNight
Summary: When his cousin comes a-calling, visiting the Kurosaki family, Ichigo has one more person to hide what he "is" from. However, since her own adventures have come and gone, Kagome Higurashi is no longer some naïve little girl. And what she knows about... things... certain things... is about to throw the Substitute Shinigami's world upside down. Rating to Change.


**_Hit the Floor _**_is a BLEACH x Inuyasha crossover that will involve ALL media from both sides_

_BLEACH - movies, books, and anything else. _

_Inuyasha - movies, anime / comics, and manga _

_Not only that but the established stories will be adjusted accordingly to fit in with the storyline here_

**_-.-_**

**_PLEASE NOTE the following pairings WILL NOT BE considered_**

**_Kagome x Inuyasha_**

**_Kagome x Sesshomaru_**

_So if you are expecting them, kindly go elsewhere. It's a major pet peeve of mine when I read crossovers that have potential and Kagome is **still** paired with Inuyasha / Sessshomaru. _

_-.-_

_Also Ichigo is quite Mary/Marty Sue - sure he's got flaws but they don't even make a dent in any of his fights or ventures. Not to mention his bloodline. _

_He won't have things handed to him silver platter wise in **Hit the Floor. **If you're wanting that, please go away. _

_I mean Tito himself says that BLEACH has just become a bunch of BS to make money with less plot than there was originally [and at some points that wasn't much anyways]. _

_-.-_

**_For reference:_**

_thoughts / mental thoughts _

**_amplified thoughts_**

* * *

Breathing heavily through tightly pursed lips Kagome Higurashi squinted against the intrusion of sunlight that filtered between the gap found between buildings. An annoying sort of glare that was all that more potent for though her features were truly Asiatic, her eye color was not. No, of a deep blue coloration that had been called lapis lazuli since the first time humans had written their language on stone some five thousand years ago or further. The mystic stone of the ancient Egyptians, those whom had first manifested their gifts. But these blue eyes of hers were more sensitive to light had she been born with brown eyes.

_Though, _the thought tickled he mind as Kagome raised her hand against the evening sun, _I would never trade them for the world. _

Indeed her blue eyes marked her as something unique. Someone unique. Only the truly foolish or the utterly blind had refused to see the difference between Kagome herself and _**her.**_

Strange when one thought about it. She had struggled through five years within the depths of feudal Japan, fighting against demons the likes of which only haunted her grandfather and came live in the other's animated tales but were not nearly as frightening as the real things. She had assisted in the defeat of the dark hanyou, Naraku, even if some part of her was truly... moved... by the once human. Onigumi had desperately sought something that he couldn't have and in that sense Kagome could relate.

After all, she had never gotten Inuyasha. Nor had she forgiven the inu-hanyou.

_Stop it Higurashi. _The mental shake caused a wary twist of lips.

Here she was, determined to visit a place she hadn't seen in years, and she was getting all maudlin about a past that she had sought to forget. But if she wanted to be truthful ignoring the past, **_that _**past was near impossible. Not when only two years had passed since she had stepped foot back through the well, bloody and beat and barely alive. It was for that reason she had found herself literally bouncing with pent up energy when she had gone back to the Sunset Shrine months ago. Oh, don't get her wrong. She loved her mother and annoying little brother. Even her eccentric grandfather was worth more amusement now than frustration. Like many people that experienced life altering events, situations, the idea of going back to the norm was more painstaking than one would believe.

Unfulfilled. That was it.

And indeed she had lived an altered life. Aside from the scars, years ago, that Miss. Centipede had torn the Shikon no Tama from her flesh Kagome's light frame was littered with scars. They were only visible though to more than the causal observer. The tiny marks where blades had evaded her guard, cutting into her skin, leaving behind scars because she had sought to heal worse wounds than something as fickle as a small nick. She had long since quit with childish ideals, having found them beaten out of her under the strict training of Lord Sessshomaru, youkai not trained her she would have died during the final battle.

It was her inability to sit still now, her need for interesting things and even adventure, as to why Kagome happened to find herself in Karakura Town now. Standing in front of a particular building, a family residence, with all the lights on and pondering just how to approach the door. Funny that. It _**wasn't** _like she was an entire stranger even if she hadn't seen anyone from the Kurosaki household in years that she had been travelling back and forth from the modern world to feudal Japan. They were **_family_** after all. She had spent countless hours, as a young brat trying desperately to dye someone's hair a more presentable dark color. She was one to talk with her too too blue eyes. Of course they had both gotten into trouble. One for doing the deed and the other for his temper tantrum.

"Ichigo," the shout that wafted through one of the open window's tore at Kagome's concentration, "are you taking the garbage out?"

"Yeah, yeah…" The second voice grew in volume as the heavy oak door slammed open. "I'm taking the gar…"

The rest of her younger man's sentence died as a pair of cinnamon brown eyes caught and met Kagome's own azure tinted eyes. His orange hair was slightly longer than usual adding a sort of boyish look that really did go against the scowl that was dominating his features. For a brief moment Kagome was taken aback by just how fit he was, what had happened to her cousin. Sure he had always been fit but not quite buff beforehand. Had he been getting into more trouble than usual than? Getting into more fights than usual. They never left him alone, his hair stuck out like a sore thumb when the typical was either black or brown manes of hair.

"Hey ya's Ichigo." Hoping that maybe it'd make him close his mouth, Kagome added a friendly little wave at the end. Really **_did_**he have to gape at her like she had grown a second head. Sure eight years, except for the family get togethers, was a long time to visit when the Kurosaki household had once been so close knitted with the Higurashi clan.

_**"KAGOME!"**_

* * *

Kagome's blue eyes - first she is blue eyed in the manga, so keeping that.

Second I was doing some research - the Ainu shaman [male & female] are more to what I am thinking for Kagome and really old paintings of Ainu showed them with blue eyes.

**NOTES:**

The Kurosaki / Higurashi house was quite close until about 8 years ago. Kagome indicates that they have family get togethers but don't necessarily go out of the way to greet the other

Kagome mentions that she stepped out of the well for the last time 2 years ago. She is **_older_**than Ichigo but I am not sure if I'll make it 2 years older or slightly more.


End file.
